The Deathly Remains (Semi-Private Roleplay)
This page is a log of the Deathly Remains roleplay, which was created by Aranitus Aren and LiamtheBig. This is what was seen from Syer Rzzar's perspective. Some time during his travels, Syer met an old man south of Ardougne's castle. After a brief conversation, Syer found out the man to be Tesla, someone fromThe Aren Family. Feeling obligated to help the Aren, due to his father's wrongs, he accepted the task of Tesla to gather all of the bones of the Ancient Aren, Galethorn, and bring them to him, where they would be taken to the Vault of Souls and where Galethorn would rise once more. Getting several riddles from Tesla directing the location of the bones, Syer set of in his journey. The first bone he looked for was guarded by Rockseed, one of the guardians that protected the bones from being regathered. Rockseed was quite tough, but with the help of a friend, Jahid, it was soon defeated. The bone, however, was relocated to the Ruins of Uzer. The man whom teamed with Syer, having spoken the language of the desert-dwellers, understood all of this and hurried to the runes. Syer followed him, quite some feet behind. At the ruins, Syer attempted the murder of the desert-dweller to claim the bone, but Julian and Aranitus Aren, although Syer not knowing them at the time, had stumbled upon the place and aided the desert-dweller. Syer was forced to flee, bone lost. Soon after that, however, he located another bone, a finger to be precise, over at the desert. his first attempt for it was futile; the man was too fast, and once again Julian, friends with the guardian in it's human form, came to aid it. Frustrated, Syer and his friends were forced to leave. However, a second trip proved great. Befriending the guardian, and earning it's trust, the guardian let Syer strike it down, for the bone was inside of it. Regretting this, Syer killed the kind guardian, claiming the finger bone. He fell into a short trance upon touching it, and after recovering, he said his prayers for the guardian and left. He prepared another trip, determined. Whilst in the Academy, revealing that he had the finger bone to Aranitus, attempting to gain his trust, Syer was teleported to the Earth Alter east of Varrock. An earth mage, Salvyn, whom was clearly nicknamed the "Stone Wizard", demanded the finger from Syer. Syer used telepathy to call for Aranitus, flipping the wizard off. The Aren came down shortly after, and a massive battle took place, where Syer was forced to protect himself, Aranitus having been tied against a wall by vine. Syer down the wizard in it's golem state just as Aranitus got free. The Stone Wizard raged, before Tesla Aren, the maker of this whole quest, came into the Alter. A conversation took place, before more hostility took place, the Stone Wizard appearing behind Syer and putting a knife to his neck. Unafraid, Syer began to think, but with no need. Tesla sent a mighty wind blast at the Salvyn, knocking her back a good twenty feet. Syer sent a water surge at her, blasting her into a wall. Shortly after, Syer fled the scene, knowing that it was he that the wizard wanted. A Quick Run Through of the Side-Quest: * -Syer befriended Salvyn * -Syer killed his next Guardian at Rellekka, acquiring Yetz * -Syer fled from a Guardian battle in Seer's Village due to emotion and guilt * -Syer killed his next Guardian at Mor'ton, acquiring Gul * -Syer prepares for the final battle against Titan * -Syer, along with Salvyn and "Gladiator", kill Titan. Syer acquires Toarm. He, however, loses Yetz to Salvyn * -Syer recieves the Ulna bone, falling into his fifth trance, before unloading his burden onto Lym * -Galethorn talks to Syer. They pass time, arguing for an hour, revealing that Salyn was misunderstood to Galethorn's journal, and revealing that Syer's whole quest was caused by this small misunderstanding * -Salvyn attempts assassination against Salvyn. Syer telepathically contacts Jahid, and an argument between the three rises. Syer escapes the assassination attempt * -Syer gives an apprentice a fake vertebrae bone after receiving a small warning * -Syer, on his way to the Ice Mountain, thinking that Leo is there, is interrupted by Salvyn, whom threatens that his life will end soon It was the day of his wedding, Syer, along with his brother Degna, talking to Katrina and Talis about the big day. Salvyn, the stone wizard, thought it would be a nice joke to cause an earthquake. Syer and Degna stood readily, holding their weapons as Katrina fled to the Academy. Syer charged his magicks, but only to send Degna back to the Academy, against his favor. together, Talis and Syer began to fight against Salvyn, whom once again attempted to get the bone. A large battle ensued, which involved the involvement of Kurai Ikra, Aranitus Aren, Tesla Aren, Chris Aren, and even the infamous Valkyrie. The battle continued with many fleeing. The battle ended with Syer losing the bone to Salvyn as he was distracted with Aranitus. But once having it, Salvyn was mortally wounded by Syer, which she quickly burrowed herself under ground. It was not until he began escavating her when she called out "Divino", being completely turned into stone. Aranitus took her to his home, where Syer followed. It was there that Aranitus explained everything. About how he was going to end everything with his death, and how he was going to use Salvyn to end the war and protect the ones he loved. Then, he walked over to the gem Salvyn was holding, touched it, and said "Divino". Salvyn's stone prison broke away as the gem rolled over to Syer. Syer picked it up, only to get electrocuted. He released it immediately. Aranitus picked it up, saying how it doesn't like others. Syer grunted. A conversation ensued. Syer finally pieced everything together. The bones could still be destroyed. Hurrying, he went to Taverley to find Jahid, owner of the skull. He found him in the Pick and Lute, and hurried him off to Rimmington. There, Jahid questioned Aranitus's intentions, but only to show that Aranitus, Salvyn, and Syer were all wanting the same thing; the destruction of the bones. Though even through this, Aranitus and Salvyn argued about whether Galethorn was evil or not. It seemed, to Syer, that Aranitus was a lesser form of Saradomin, Salvyn being Zamorak, and himself being Guthix. He rolled the skull to Salvyn, which is when Salvyn used it to enter Aranitus's mind. Syer watched as the interaction happened, unknowing of what was going on, until Aranitus pointed out something about grammar. Galethorn's sentence, "I will be a god" did not end with a period, as the sentence was incomplete; it continued in the next page. Salvyn didn't understand at first, which amused Syer, as she was truly dwelt in rage to not even realize that she had accidentally skipped a page in reading. It wasn't until Aranitus said that she never loved him that she threw an angry fit, explaining that she truly did love him. She suddenly leaped forward, tackling the Floppy Wizard to the wall. Syer charged magicks, ready to fight. Harsh words escaped Aranitus's mouth; words that made Syer think that Salvyn was ready to explode. Salvyn then attempted to stab Aranitus with a stone spike. Quickly thinking, Syer sent a blast of air to knock her away from Aranitus. As she hit the ground, she seemed to snap out of a trance of some sort, as she seemed confused to the whole situation. It was then clear to Syer what the bones could do if used improperly. He realized the fact that the skull had sent her in an anger trance. Aranitus walked over to the workbench, claiming the skull. A couple of weeks passed before Syer set up an ambush to get the toe from Salvyn and give it to Aranitus, him wanting to end this stupid quest. She lied cleverly to him, saying that she had lost it to a man whom somehow entered her mind and found where it was. He saw through the lies, but not wanting to push it any further, he decided that he would let Aranitus deal with the situation. Thus, Syer left the Deathly Remains alone. Category:Event